Before the Show
by Tinuviel Undomiel
Summary: Co written by Nerwen Aldarion: Prologue of sorts to And That's Show Business, two chapters that are flashbacks that were too big to fit in the story. TeylaRonon Shweir
1. The Decision

Disclaimer: Again, we own nothing.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: I look at the big picture, which is why a lot of times my stories have flashbacks, this little one shot was one of those flashbacks that was too big to put in the story but since we both had one we decided to post this story in order to share them with you. **YOU HAVE TO READ AND THAT'S SHOW BUSINESS TO UNDERSTAND THIS!** just a little heads up, this chappie is TeylaRonon next is Shwier enjoy.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: This little idea came to me this evening. These two little one-shots are scenes that we thought were too important to be flashbacks, so we've put them in this little fic. I hope all of you Show Business fans enjoy this

* * *

Before the Show

Story 1: The Decision

_Five years before And That's Show Business_

"What are you doing honey?"

Roger the doorman asked Teyla that question every time she left her and Ronon's apartment and every time she returned. The first few times she would say things like 'going to the bank' or 'going shopping' but after a while she realized what he truly meant, what was she doing with her life?

Now she always answered the same thing, "I don't know."

And she didn't.

"Honey, if he isn't here to appreciate you, he doesn't deserve you."

She never replied to that statement even though Roger said it every time.

Her summation of her life had been reduced into waiting for Ronon to call and tell her when he was coming home which was rare enough.

Things used to be different, they used to live together in a terrible apartment trying their best to make it in the real world but they were together and happy. Then when he got the amazing job with Jack O'Neill suddenly they could afford a better place, nicer things, and a wedding. Teyla's days used to be filled with planning the wedding and talking to Ronon while he was around the world, but things change.

Teyla had changed her wedding date twice already. The first time Jack had been sent a death threat and Ronon had to investigate, she'd understood that that those things happened so she had switched the date. But a big premier in Hollywood had come up and she'd switched again.

Now her third wedding date was approaching in about two weeks but for some reason she couldn't muster up any excitement, she just had a feeling that something would go wrong. Ronon hadn't even mentioned the wedding the last time she'd seen him but that was only for a week and it was a month ago.

And now for the past three days she had spent it lying on the bathroom floor emptying her stomach into the toilet. She hadn't been able to keep much down and it wasn't until she had seen the date on the newspaper that she realized what might actually be wrong with her.

That is how she found herself sitting on the toilet with a positive pregnancy test in her hands.

Teyla stared at the test for about ten minutes, letting it sink in that she was going to have a baby, before she raced to the phone.

She tried Ronon's cell phone but the call couldn't go through, that happened frequently when they were filming off location and there was little service. So she tried the hotel but all she got was a busy signal. So Teyla found the list of names and numbers of the crew she knew and started from there trying to find someone who might know where her fiancé was.

Teyla needed to talk to Ronon, to have her hear that everything would be alright. That the fear she felt about the life growing inside here was nothing, Teyla needed to hear that but the problem was that she couldn't seem to get a hold of him.

She finally talked to one of Jack's assistants who said that Jack was filming a stunt on cliff and Ronon was there doing his job.

Teyla sighed, "Well when you see him please tell him that I need to talk to him, it's urgent."

"Sure thing Teyla, he's probably planning to call you anyways."

That surprised her, "Why?"

"Well filming is taking longer than usual because of the problems we had with the locals, we'll probably have to stay another month."

"But I'm getting married in two weeks," Teyla said numbly. Jack's assistant continued talking but Teyla didn't hear her. She just kept replaying the conversation in her head and the same conclusion; she wasn't going to have a wedding, not this time.

Change her wedding date for the third time, it was unreal. Her eyes fell to the pregnancy test on the counter and suddenly she realized just where her life was heading. She saw herself waiting for Ronon to come home, a baby in her arms, with no one there to help her. She was all alone.

And suddenly she knew what she had to do.

Teyla hung up the phone, walked to her closet and pulled her suitcases down from the shelf and began scooping her clothes out of drawers letting her tears mingle with the fabrics as she packed all of her things.

Two hours later everything was packed. She stopped at the counter and tore a piece of paper from the pad by the phone, she wrote a note that simply said she was gone and left her engagement ring by it.

Teyla noticed the pregnancy test still lying where she left it. She stared, not certain about what to do for the longest time. Then she quietly placed the test in the garbage can, picked up her suitcases and walked out the door.

Roger was waiting out doors like he always was. Teyla came out and asked him to call her a cab.

"What are you doing Honey?" Roger asked like always.

"I'm leaving Ronon," she replied.

Roger smiled, "Good for you honey."

* * *

Teyla had left Ronon but she had never thought it would be permanent.

Leaving him was a statement, a way to show him that she wasn't a fixture for the apartment. He needed to actually be there for her, needed to prove that he still loved her and cared about her.

She dreamed about it, him showing up at Charin's home, declaring his love and begging for forgiveness for letting himself get so involved in the job. Then she would tell him about the baby, and then her happily ever after would begin.

But dreams have a startling way of ending real quickly.

After a month at Charin's home Teyla realized that Ronon wasn't going to come after her. So she began the long work of getting her life back together, starting with getting a job. The problem was that no one wanted to hire a soon to be single mother.

One day while trying to find something to satisfy her craving, Charin was watching the local news and Teyla overheard that a movie was being filmed in the nearby countryside. A movie that was starring a friend of hers, John Sheppard.

Going to see John was more of a personal reason then to see a friend; it was a way to face her old life and to continue on with her new one.

Teyla found John yelling on a cellphone, "I said one plane ticket to London at three o'clock not three plane tickets for one o'clock." He listened for a moment, "Well I don't care what you thought I said what am I going to do with two extra tickets for a flight I can't catch!"

The conversation went on with voices rising ending with John hanging up angrily.

"Try booking the flights over the internet," Teyla suggested, "then there won't be a mix up and you can choose your seat."

John was surprised to see her, "What are you doing here?" He asked after greeting his old friend.

"I grew up around here," She explained, "And when I found out you were filming here I thought I should see you."

"Is Ronon here?" John asked, she answered no and he continued, "Well how is he?"

"He's fine," She said, "at least I think he's fine."

John looked confused, "What do you mean."

Teyla sighed, "I left Ronon."

John was surprised and said as much, he quickly asked why and she went on to explain about extending the wedding dates and the lonely nights. John responded with trying his best to comfort her and asking if there was anything he could do.

"No, I'm fine, at least I will be if I can get a job," She explained, "Nobody wants to hire someone who'll have to take time off in a few months."

"Why would you have to do that?"

She hesitated, uncertain about whether or not she should tell him, "I'm pregnant." If the fact that Teyla had left Ronon was surprising, that bit of news was down right shocking. Teyla explained that Ronon didn't know and she would prefer it if he never did find out.

"Thank you for listening," Teyla told John, "I just needed to let someone hear, someone who knew what really happened."

"Teyla, you have to let me help," John said, "I hate to just watch you go through this without doing something."

"I have Charin," She reminded him, "Besides what would you do?"

"Offer you a job," He explained, "I _need_ and assistant, I can't book flights and I'm terrible with trying to find a hotel room and as for interviews…you don't want to know about the problems I have had with that."

"John, I can't accept this," She said, "You work with Jack, I'll be carting a baby around, and it just wouldn't be a good idea."

"Teyla listen to me," John continued, "the pregnancy isn't a problem. When the time comes you can take as much time as you want, I'll pay you really well, you can bring your baby with you wherever we go and…when it comes to Ronon and Jack, well you just don't have to be there if they are around." She was silent and he smiled, "You know you'll never find a better offer."

And he was right.

* * *

Five years of scheduling appointments, taking care of her son and running around the planet to film movies Teyla's life had settled into a somewhat normal routine and in between it all she had come to a conclusion that whatever feelings she had for Ronon had dissolved away.

She used to think about him everyday, wake up in the morning and expect him to be there beside her but after a while she realized he wasn't there. She tried to avoid anything that might have Jack or Ronon in it but for five years she hadn't seen him, she didn't think she ever would. Now she never thought about him, she didn't dream about him, didn't miss his kiss, she didn't look out the window anymore and wish he was there. The only thing that she had of him was his son. What ever she had felt for him was gone, that was the conclusion she had reached.

That was why it was so surprising to see him walking through the door at the hotel lobby. And her heart skipped a beat, she could hardly breath and she couldn't stop thinking about what had happened between them. The nights in his arms, the laughs and kisses they shared and the love that she never even tried to find again because she knew she never would.

She had been wrong, those old feelings had never died, they had just hidden away for a while waiting for the moment for them to come back. And they had chosen now.

Teyla may have said that she never thought she would see him again but deep down she had always known, because no matter how hard she tried to deny it, the truth always nagged at her in the back of her mind. She never stopped loving Ronon and she never would, she could run as far away as she could but fate would always bring them together no matter the obstacles in their path.

The first words he said to her were, "I always knew I would see you again."

'So did I Ronon,' she thought before turning to face him again, before letting her denial take over, 'so did I.'

* * *

A/N: What did you think, all you Shwier fans will enjoy the next chapter 


	2. The Christmas Party

Disclaimer: Nope, doesn't belong to us.

A/N Tinuviel Undomiel: There was a breif mention to the christmas party in And That's Show Business but I never completely explained what happened. Here is the explanation and I think all of you will enjoy it.

A/N Nerwen Aldarion: This is my sister's stuff, I was just there to add a few lines and for support, check out And That's Show Business for updates soon.

* * *

Story 2: The Christmas Party

A mansion in Beverly Hills was decked out in designer lights, red ribbons and a huge twenty foot Christmas tree spangled up with blinking lights and crystal ornaments. Elizabeth Weir looked at the scene with satisfaction. All of the famous stars and their current mistresses seemed to be enjoying themselves on glasses of Dom Perignon and hors d'oeuvres.

A smile crossed her face when she saw Teyla enter the room dressed in formal attire. The fellow assistant waved and crossed the room, "Hello."

"Hi," Elizabeth greeted, "You look nice."

Teyla glanced down at her blue dress, "Thanks, haven't worn this dress in years. Looks like I finally lost all of the weight I gained from my pregnancy.  
"How is Tughan?"

"Fine, Charin is taking care of him tonight," Teyla surveyed the entire room, "This place looks amazing, you must have been busy."

"Very busy," she admitted, "But Adrienne wanted it perfect and whatever Adrienne wants, Adrienne gets." Elizabeth's eyes rested on her cousin who was being escorted around the room by her boyfriend and fellow actor John Sheppard, "No matter how anyone else feels."

Teyla pondered over the hidden meaning in that last part, but shrugged it off, "Well it looks great."

"Thanks," Elizabeth said. She excused herself to give the final instructions for dinner to the cook. It was a stressful argument, trying to convince the cook that another table spoon of salt would not sit well with the guests. Finally she was able to leave the kitchen and return to the party.

She escaped the balcony where she could gulp in a few breaths of fresh air and relax. "You look like you're having fun."

Elizabeth jumped when she heard the voice behind her, "John, you scared me."

"Saw that," he said, "You did a great job with the party."

"Thanks."

"Why don't you enjoy yourself?"

"Because there is no rest for the weary," she replied, "And in order to keep this party running and give everyone what they want I don't have time to relax."

"You are human you know, you can take a break."

"Oh I would love to," she admitted.

"So come on," John grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the balcony, "Have some fun, dance with Leonardo DiCaprio, I hear he's single."

"What if I don't want to dance with Leonardo DiCaprio?" she challenged.

"Then dance with me."

She froze in the doorway, wondering if she'd heard him correctly. Laughter drew her attention away from him. "Hey Sheppard," Marcus Lorne said, "Look up."

Both of them looked and Elizabeth paled when she saw the little sprig of greenery mocking at her from the ceiling. Mistletoe.

"You know the rules," Marcus happily pointed out.

"One of my favorite holiday traditions," John said. Before she could protest, he drew Elizabeth into her arms and kissed her sweetly on the mouth. Her panic melted away and was replaced by a feverish warmth that made her limbs go weak and her heart begin to pound.

John broke the kiss and gave her a smile, "Merry Christmas Elizabeth." He let go of her and walked over to Marcus who was teasing him outrageously. Elizabeth watched him with a look of longing and sadness. How many times had she dreamed of his kiss? Every time Adrienne had bragged about his touch, his lovemaking, she had fantasized about being with him herself.

"Miss Weir," the waiter's voice brought reality crashing down, "We need more wine."

"Right," Elizabeth said, "I'll take you to the wine cellar."

Hidden behind a marble pillars, supermodel Holly Wakefield took a sip of her expensive champagne and smiled. She may be a dumb blonde, but she knew desire when she saw it.

* * *

Dinner had concluded, but everyone was still milling around the mansion waiting for dessert to be served. Elizabeth had been running around the party the whole time that she had only grabbed a few bites of the meal before she had to settle yet another dispute among the staff.

The clinking of metal on crystal drew everyone's attention from their conversations to the host and hostess. "I want to thank everyone for coming," John said, "on this not so white Christmas," everyone chuckled at his joke, "you know these holidays are for spending time with those you love and I'm glad to be here doing just that," he smiled at Adrienne who smiled back, "This moment is probably the happiest and most terrifying of my life," Elizabeth and the rest of the guests looked at him now with a confused air, "But I'm just going to come out and say it," Gasps rose form the crowd as John got down on one knee in front of Adrienne, "Adrienne, will you marry me?"

Like the actress she was, Adrienne made a big show of tears welling up in her eyes and an energetic yes. Elizabeth had the urge to vomit as they kissed to seal the deal in front of all the happy guests. Holidays are times for joy, but at that moment Elizabeth had no cause to celebrate. She snagged a glass of champagne from a passing tray and downed it, then accepted another one. She never was much of a drinker but tonight she was going to get hammered. Screw the hangover that was sure to come in the morning.

Elizabeth was finishing her fourth glass when she heard Holly delivering her congratulations to John and Adrienne. "Seriously, I so like knew you two would like wind up together."

"Thank you, Holly," John said, a hint of annoyance in his voice. He could never stand the woman.

"But isn't it going to be like weird being like married to Adrienne, but like having Elizabeth like love you?"

The empty glass slipped from Elizabeth's fingers and shattered on the marble floor into a million diamond shards.

"What!" Adrienne exclaimed turning to her cousin.

All eyes focused on the woman in question now, "That's crazy," Elizabeth choked out, "I don't love him," she looked at John, "I don't love you."

"But what about that kiss?" Holly inquired.

"Kiss?" Adrienne repeated.

"We were under the mistletoe," Elizabeth explained, "It was friendly, it didn't mean anything."

"Yeah," John agreed.

"Holly doesn't know what she's talking about," Elizabeth continued.

"Oh," Adrienne said, "Okay then," she flagged down Julia Roberts, "Did you see my ring?"

The minute the spotlight was off of her, Elizabeth calmly walked out of the room until she reached the stairs then she charged up them as fast as she could. Teyla watched her flee and followed her footsteps.

Elizabeth was sitting on the floor of her bathroom with her back pressed against the bathtub and her knees drawn up to her chest as she cried.

"Elizabeth, are you all right?" Teyla asked softly as she entered the room.

"No," Elizabeth admitted, "I'm the farthest thing from all right."

"Holly was being a bit…absent minded," She said.

"That's one way to put it."

"I know it's upsetting," Teyla said, "But everyone knows that it isn't true."

Elizabeth shook her head, "That's the thing; it is true."

Her friend looked at her with astonishment, "What?"

"I love John!" Elizabeth announced, "I always have from the first moment I met him from the next minute Adrienne snatched him up till now. I saw my dreams come true when we kissed under the mistletoe then come crashing down when Holly told everyone about it. I love him and now he's engaged to Adrienne." Elizabeth looked at Teyla with red rimmed eyes, "She doesn't even care. To her he's nothing but a means to boost her career, and he worships the ground she walks on," tears splashed across her cheeks, "I wish it was me. I wish he loved me."

"Just give me a few moments to think about this," Teyla inquired, "Wow, I never knew you felt this way."

"What should I do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well how does he feel?"

"He loves her," She replied.

Teyla shook her head sadly, "Then telling him will only make things worse."

Elizabeth nodded and rested her head against her knees and let herself cry again Teyla sat down next to her and gave her a hug, "Its okay," she whispered soothingly.

"This is what I get from falling for a famous actor," Elizabeth said, "pain and misery."

* * *

_Two Years Later_

Elizabeth was standing in John's hotel room in New Zealand as he stared at her with a combination of anger and hurt in his eyes. She couldn't believe it had come to this. After her secret almost being exposed at the Christmas party, she'd endured catching Adrienne with Nikolas Karov, tricking her cousin into doing a movie with her ex fiancé, throwing a suitcase in John's face, nearly being raped my a drunk then being rescued by John and enjoying a wonderful dinner with him, now she was forced to face the possibility of losing him before she ever really had him. Was fate out to get her? Was that why he had overheard her and Teyla discussing their latest mission to fooling the public into believing that John and Adrienne had a chance.

"Rodney and Radek called me and Teyla up, begging us to help you save your career," she explained, "I was just trying to help.

"Yeah you did a great job of that," he replied sardonically.

Now she was angry. She had been doing all of this for him. If she had her way none of this would ever have happened. Besides, he didn't have to play along, "You didn't have to ask her out!"

"Isn't that what you wanted!"

Emotions took control now, making her forget the consequences that Teyla and she had discussed two years ago, "No, it was the last thing I wanted!" she exclaimed, "I never wanted you and Adrienne…"Years of hiding the pain inside burst out, "It should have been me! I saw you first, not her! You asked me out first! And then you chose her over me." Tears stung at her eyes ad she remembered the years of silence, but she blinked the away, "I sat on the sidelines and watched for five years as she twisted you around her finger, making you believe that she loved you. Now you know the truth, but she's still all you can see."

Tired of this argument and ready for a good cry, Elizabeth tried to head for the door, but John cut her off, "If she's all I can see then why can't I get _you_ out of my head! Why can't I stop thinking about that kiss?" A soft look entered his eyes as well as a powerful need to show her what he wanted, "Why can't I keep myself from doing this?"

John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in close. Instinct told her to fight and so she did, but he countered it by grabbing both of her wrists and securing them behind her back. His lips fell on hers brutally as his self control completely broke; then it turned tender and slow. His fingers released their iron grip and he placed them on either side of her face to hold her there.

A storm of emotions was brewing within her, emotions she'd been too afraid to show before. Winding her fingers in his hair, Elizabeth returned the kiss as passionately as his.

His lip, moved away from her mouth and trailed down to her neck, "Oh God," she gasped.

John's hands traced every curve of her body until they found the hem of her shirt, "This is what I want," he told her, "Tell me you want this too."

"More than anything," she confessed as he slid the top over her body and over her head to drop it on the floor.

* * *

They made love for several hours before collapsing on the bed. John pulled her onto his chest and she was happy to comply. Elizabeth laid her head over his heart and listened to its fast paced beat from their recent activities.

That heartbeat proved that she wasn't dreaming again, that this time it was real. His fingers roamed softly up and down her back and she smiled sleepily. She felt him press a kiss into her hair before she drifted off into the shadows of sleep.

Sometimes falling for a famous actor doesn't end in pain or misery.

Finished

* * *

A/N: I hope all of you enjoyed these flashbacks, please review. And That's Show Business will be updated soon. 


End file.
